1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer, which may particularly be employed for gardening pusposes and more exactly concerns a pulsating sprayer utilizing an oscillating mechanism, which is driven by the water jet coming out from a nozzle for obtaining a variable sprinkling range in an intermittent manner and at the same time a step-by-step rotation of the whole sprayer with respect to its support, which rotation may be alternately reversed in a manner which may be predetermined by means of a suitable device, in order to obtain the spraying of variable circular areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprayers of this kind are already known, which are constituted substantially by a main hollow body vertically fixable on an adequate support for the connection to a water supply line, which connection is effected by means of an adequate fixing element, the main hollow body being able to rotate freely with respect to the fixing element and being provided with a nozzle radially disposed near its upper end portion, which nozzle is adequately inclined upwardly, as well as an oscillating arm which is coaxially pivoted on the upper end portion of the main hollow body and maintained in a position borne against a stopping element provided on the main body, by means of a helicoidal spring which is interposed between the oscillating arm and the main body, wherein the oscillating arm is provided with baffles which generate a thrust under the water jet action, causing the oscillating arm to be rotated in a direction which is opposite to that of the spring action, which oscillating arm is moved until the baffles are no longer submitted to the water jet action.
In this manner, the oscillating arm is returned by the spring action to bear against the stopping element, thus generating an impulse able to produce a small rotary movement of the whole main body in the direction of the impact and permitting a new operation cycle to be started, which cycle is indefinitely repeated and produces an intermittent rotary movement.